


Неправильная сказка

by AlbatrosD_V



Category: Den standhaftige tinsoldat | The Steadfast Tin Soldier - Hans Christian Andersen, Formula 1 RPF, Hans Christian Andersen - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Gen, M/M, fairy tale AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 09:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7971931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlbatrosD_V/pseuds/AlbatrosD_V
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Как заставить героев поговорить друг с другом</p>
            </blockquote>





	Неправильная сказка

_Такое маленькое царство_  
 _Так много поглотило сна._  
 _О.Мандельштам_  
  
Странно было этим летом. Неправильно, что ли. Себастьян ощущал себя как-то не так. Как будто он – не он, а кто-то другой. И вроде всё получалось, а удовлетворение не наступало. Будто неправильно получалось. Вот и сейчас, летней душистой ночью, не спалось, сердце обрывалось невыразимой тоской, Луна – прекрасная и чистая – опутывала душу, и хотелось плакать от горестной нежности и невозможности эту нежность унять. Из душного, распахнутого всеми окнами дворца Себастьян вышел в сад, побродил меж аляповато раскрашенных кустиков, склонился над зеркальцем-озерком. Вздохнул, почувствовав чужой и знакомый взгляд. Тролля он не боялся, но ему уже давно опостылела его неуёмная, берущая за горло забота. Она угнетала, давила, свивалась оковами на запястьях и шее, поэтому Себастьян тотчас предпочёл стать невидимым, спрятавшись во дворце. От неутомимого наблюдения становилось скучно, а от скуки Себастьян всегда плохо танцевал.  
  
Вот при Нём ему никогда не было скучно, плохо, неправильно, а главное, он не ощущал себя жалким бездарем. Весной, в пору пробуждения будоражащих запахов, когда только-только появившийся на столе Стойкий Солдатик Марк смотрел на него, он не плясал, нет. Он летал! И этот полёт очаровывал, манил, сладко трогал тончайшие нити души и дарил радость и надежду. Себастьян видел это в глазах Стойкого Марка. Он чувствовал, как того завораживают его отточенные движения, лёгкие взмахи, плавные переходы, изящные па. Ах, горящий взор Стойкого Марка, его молчаливое и взволнованное любопытство до того пленили Себастьяна, что он позволил себе приблизиться к Марку. Тогда-то Себастьян и заметил, что у Марка только одна нога и понял, почему его прозвали Стойким. Но это уже не имело никакого значения: Марк был занят только им, разглядывал и слушал только его, и от этой доверчивости так испуганно и счастливо обрывалось сердце. Как он любил ему нравиться!  
  
Они, околдованные друг другом, гуляли вокруг дворца, искали первые цветы, кормили лебедей на озере, дышали и жили одним временем, одной весной. Уже в сумерках Стойкий Марк слегка примял своим ружьём жёсткие пенные кружева Себастьяна. Эта случайность не оказалась неловкой, лишь страстно воодушевила на следующую встречу. Расставаясь у крыльца, они услышали из-за Картонного Дерева шипение Табачного Тролля: «Он слишком хорош для тебя, Марк», но Стойкий Марк и бровью не повёл.  
  
А наутро он выпал из окна.  
– Что ты с ним сделал?! – кричал Себастьян, срывая лепестки цветов и мелкие бутоны и швыряя ими в Тролля.  
– Ничего, – смеялся Тролль, – познание мира Танца ещё никому не причиняло вреда. Боль – да, со знанием приходит боль, но... Он вернётся, и ты утешишь его.  
– Зачем ему Танец? У него одна нога!  
– А какая разница? – заинтересованно отозвался Тролль. – Для Танца это роли не играет. Марк научится. Неужели тебе не хочется станцевать с ним?  
  
Тролль издевался, это однозначно. Стойкий Марк уже достаточно натерпелся в своей вихрастой жизни, он только обрёл дом, надежду, а его опять швырнули в пучину болевого поиска.  
  
Себастьян решил не опускать руки. Если у Марка есть своё дело, то и у него найдётся, вернее, уже есть. Его талант нуждается в шлифовке.  
Он работал, крутился, вертелся, взлетал, падал и вновь взлетал, но с каждым днём чувствовал, что хиреет. И никак не мог понять, что не так: публика рукоплещет, его танцы бьют все рекорды, он ангажирован на все ночные балы вплоть до Рождества, игрушки ссорятся между собой за право пригласить его в гости, даже Тролль отстал с непонятными и неправильными разговорами, следил издалека. А Себастьяну с каждым днём становилось всё хуже и хуже. Он тосковал, вздыхал и раздумывал о творческих издержках.  
  
Но однажды Тролль всё-таки приблизился к нему.  
– Не думал сменить репертуар? – не здороваясь, спросил он.  
– Зачем? – Себастьян остался безучастным. – И так отбою нет.  
Он лениво кивнул на разбросанные на столе игрушки. Тролль удивлённо осмотрелся.  
– Причём тут они? Измени что-нибудь для себя.  
– Да ну, – зевнул Себастьян, – везде всё одинаково.  
  
Недовольный Табачный Тролль убрался к себе в Табакерку. Полдня он обдумывал слова Себастьяна и всё-таки решил: «Пора!»  
И на следующий день Стойкий Солдатик вернулся. Мундир его слегка полинял, на каске было несколько вмятин, лицо заросло щетиной, под ногтями поселилась грязь, на щеке красовалась царапина, но своё ружьё Марк нёс также высоко и твёрдо. От него пахло потом, кровью, стылым железом и морем.  
  
Себастьян смотрел на него во все глаза. Как он изменился! В загрубевших пальцах чувствовалась новая мощь, в осанке – спокойная сила, а в утомлённом взоре – снисходительная, мудрая печаль. В нём проявилась настоящая Стойкость, не только форма, но и сущность. Себастьян затрепетал: когда он должен был испытать долгожданную радость, в нём застонало уязвлённое самолюбие. Желая отсрочить разговор, так как сейчас Себастьян не смог бы сдержать тягостной ревности, он беспомощно и жалобно озирался и вдруг поймал взгляд Тролля. Тот понял сразу. Захлопал в ладоши и все игрушки устремились ко дворцу. Обезьянки из Музыкальной Шкатулки спешно настраивали инструменты, публика пихалась, кое-где вспыхивали быстро подавляемые перепалки. Все заняли свои места, затихли и приготовились к Танцу.  
  
В очередной раз успех был оглушительным. Заваленный цветами Себастьян счастливо смеялся, принимал поздравления и только теперь решился исподтишка посмотреть на Марка. Стойкий Солдатик стоял на своём месте, у него над головой, на крышке Табакерки, сидел Тролль и раскуривал трубочку. Гости разошлись и все ещё улыбающийся, раскрасневшийся Себастьян легко подбежал к Марку. Но тот и не думал радоваться. Он был встревожен и огорчён.  
  
– Что с тобой? – он обхватил своими большими мозолистыми ладонями лицо Себастьяна и заглянул, казалось, прямо в душу. – Ты заболел?  
– Заболел? – Себастьяна опешил. – Ты что, не видел моего Танца?  
– Видел. Поэтому и спрашиваю.  
Себастьян замотал головой и вырвался из рук.  
– Ты не настоящий Марк! – злые слёзы брызнули из его глаз. – Тому всегда нравилось, как я танцую!  
– Я не хотел тебя обидеть. – Марк мягко и чуть виновато улыбнулся. – Просто сильно удивился.  
– Но почему?  
– Твой Танец… прости, но он будто ненастоящий.  
О! Как больно Себастьяна кольнули его же собственные раздумья, но сказанные другими, такими дорогими устами.  
– Да как ты смеешь!  
  
Себастьян что есть силы толкнул Стойкого Марка в грудь. Не удержавшись на одной ноге, тот начал заваливаться на спину, как вдруг порыв ветра из открытого окна вместе с дымным колечком из трубки Табачного Тролля подхватил его, перенёс через комнату и опустил на самый краешек очага. Марк зашатался, но устоял.  
  
– Марк!! – Себастьян в ужасе заметался по краю стола.  
«Станцуй», – безмолвно попросил Марк, протягивая к нему руку. Подошву сапога уже невыносимо жгло, от потрескивавших дров каску и спину осыпало дождём искр.  
– Падай вперёд! – закричал Себастьян.  
– Падай! – вторил ему Тролль.  
  
Да, упасть было можно, правда, прямиком в ведёрко с золой. Там темно и пыльно, но зато у него появится шанс попасть со временем в огород, на грядку с морковкой. Но Марку вдруг стало всё равно. Зачем ему огород, там он никогда не увидит ни одного Танца Себастьяна, пусть даже неправильного. Он опустил руку, выпрямился и крепко стиснул ружьё.  
  
– Что же делать? – огорошенно спросил Себастьян.  
– Прыгать, лететь к нему, – споро ответил ему всеми забытый Тролль.  
– Но я махом сгорю! – и Себастьян, разозлившись, вспомнил о своей стойкости.  
– С ним? Никогда.  
– Что за ерунда. Так мы оба, а иначе – он один… Падай, упрямец! – заорал он Марку. – Вот осёл! Да что же это такое, всюду я! Всё должен делать я! А вот не буду! Надоело! Я тоже стойкий и упрямый.  
  
Себастьян отвернулся и обхватил плечи руками. Он весь дрожал. Тролль бесшумно выдохнул ему в затылок дымком: «Ну!», и Себастьян обернулся. Воспалённым взглядом он смерил уже слегка подтаявшего Стойкого Марка, который безотрывно, печально и безнадёжно следил за ним, шагнул вперёд, остановился и более не шевельнулся. Тролль испуганно вскочил. Ещё секунду он вглядывался в Себастьяна, в Стойкого Марка и резко взмахнул трубкой. Из неё вытекло облако угольков, табачной крошки, искорок и пепла и в тот же миг мир замер. Замер в Вечном Ожидании Правильного Решения…  
  
Сдвинув брови, исполненный скорби и разочарования от Провала и Незавершённости созданной Сказки, Табачный Тролль спрыгнул на стол, затем на подоконник и сдвинул тяжёлую, разбухшую от сентябрьских дождей раму. Очень удачно мир замер во время Пришествия Ветра, в ту пору тот как раз слегка разогнал тучи, и теперь с небес сияла незамутнённая Луна. Тролль вспорхнул на сорванный и замерший у окна в безветрии, в безмолвии, в безвременье лепесток пиона и вперил взор в Прекрасное Светило. Он стянул с головы шляпу, отбросил со лба тёмные блестящие кудри.  
  
– Прости. У меня снова ничего не вышло.  
  
Луна молчала. Она как никто знала, что Познание – это всегда больно. Тролль сел на лепесток и свесил ноги. Он впитывал Лунный Свет и насыщался надеждой, что со временем он кого-нибудь научит любить и разговаривать друг с другом. Разговаривать Словом ли, Танцем ли – не важно, главное, чтобы Те, за кого он возьмётся в следующий раз, понимали друг друга.  
  
Конец.


End file.
